Un giro en la historia
by karen Agreste
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si?, Adrien y marinette tuvieran vidas y miraculous contrarios, ¿y si? Adrien se hubiera enamorado de Marinette y esta a su vez del chico con traje de catarina. Descubranlo en esta historia, es hora de las aventuras de Lordbug y Kitty Noir.
1. Chapter 1:origenes parte 1

**hola a todos, hoy les traigo una loca idea, basada en una imagen y animatic, nunca se han preguntado ¿que hubiera pasado si Adrien y Marinette tuvieran vidas, miraculous e intereses románticos contrarios? y como habrían sido los capítulos de la primera y próximamente de la segunda temporada... bueno aquí les dejo mi loca idea... sin mas LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN.**

 **ACLARACIONES. la serie es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Tom Dupain sera el villano, lo que nos lleva que Sabine Cheng esta desaparecida y la madre de Adrien esta con el.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: cambios de escena**

* * *

-¡Adrien Agreste!- dijo Chloé

-hay otra vez- suspiro el rubio

-ese es mi asiento- debatió la rubia

-pero Chloé, este siempre ha sido mi asiento- se defendió Adrien.

-pues ya no, nuevo año escolar, nuevo asiento- dijo Sabrina sentándose a lado del rubio.

-así que, porque no te vas a sentar con el chico nuevo de por allá- señalo a Nino

-pero…- fue interrumpido.

-escucha, Marinette llegara hoy y como ese será el asiento de ella-señalo donde se encontraba Alya- este va a ser mi asiento, ¿entiendes?-ahora señalo el asiento de Adrien.

-ah, ¿Quién es Marinette?- pregunto el ojiverde

-ah, jajajajaja… puedes creer que no sabe quién es Marinette. ¿En qué cueva haz estado viviendo niño?

-es una excelente y futura diseñadora, hija del mejor pâtisserie de toda Francia-comento Sabrina

-Y yo soy su mejor amiga, ¡ella me adora!, así que muévete-dijo quitando a Adrien de su asiento.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Marinette!, por favor reconsidera, tú sabes lo que tu padre quiere-hablo Nathalie

-pero esto, es lo que yo quiero- ve al maestro fu, tratando de alcanzar su bastón y va a ayudarlo.

-muchas gracias jovencita-Agradeció el anciano, Marinette miro a su chofer y a la secretaria de su padre.

-solo quiero ir a la escuela, que tiene eso de malo, que tiene, por favor no le digan esto a mi padre- menciono con tristeza la azabache

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-dame un minuto Nathalie- hablo Tom Dupain

-sí, señor-

-No iras a la escuela, ya te lo había dicho-

-Pero, papá-

-todo lo que necesitas, está aquí donde puedo vigilarte, no te dejare salir al mundo peligroso-

-no es peligroso papá, siempre estoy aquí sola, ¿Por qué no puedo salir a hacer amigos como los demás?- pregunto algo molesta la ojiazul.

-porque no eres como los demás, ¡eres mi hija!, continúen- termino por decir Tom.

-por hoy podemos dejar la lección Marinette-la azabache se fue a su cuarto, pero algo le cambiaria la vida en un instante.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-hola, me alegro que hayas venido- menciono la chica con el traje de gato

-lo siento- se disculpo el chico con traje de Catarina, tratando de liberarse del enredo con su yoyo.

-tú eres el compañero que menciono mi kwami, cierto, yo soy mmm… kitty Noir, así es kitty Noir, ¿y tú?-

-Yo soy… súper distraído-menciono el chico algo triste por no saber controlar su arma.

-descuida, no importa si eres distraído, también estoy aprendiendo- dijo la chica con una noble sonrisa.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-/ ¡lucky charm! /-grito el chico para que un traje apareciera y cayera en sus manos.

-¿súper poder?-pregunto Kitty Noir con algo de curiosidad.

-mi kwami dijo que debo destruir el objeto donde se esconde el akuma-

\- pues está completamente hecho de piedra, pero su mano derecha sigue cerrada, nunca la abre, es como una muñeca rusa el objeto no está afuera sino dentro de su puño, así que ahí debe estar el akuma- teorizo la gatita.

-es cierto-

-entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?-

-este- dijo mientras observaba el puño de corazón de piedra, una manguera, el grifo, Alya- no te resistas confía en mí-enredo su yoyo en los pies de la chica y la lanzo a corazón de piedra.

-espera ¿Qué?... ahahah. ¡Este chico está loco!-

-atrápame si puedes, hombre roca-mientras se dirigía al villano- ahora ¡Alya! el grifo-todo ocurrió rápido y el akuma fue liberado pero no purificado.

\- este chico es asombroso, locamente asombroso- fue con el chico- estuviste increíble chico Catarina, lo lograste-

-tú y yo lo logramos ¡ganamos!- ambos chocaron puños. Pero un pitido los alerto.

\- es mejor que te vayas, nuestras identidades deben ser secretas-

-Hasta luego my lord ¡hagamos esto pronto!-Kitty Noir se marcho.

-increíble, asombroso, espectacular, y ahora vas a proteger a París, dime ¿Por qué tienes poderes?, ¿te pico una Catarina radioactiva?, tengo miles de preguntas para usted joven…mmm… joven…-

-ah, Lordbug, llámame Lordbug-

-Lordbug, súper asombroso-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-kitty Noir estará mejor sin mí, renuncio-

-no puedo hacer nada sin Lordbug-

-solo Lordbug puede capturar el akuma y reparar los daños-menciono Plagg

-si kitty Noir no puede capturar a los akumas, encuentra a otro portador, lo siento Tikki-empezó a quitar los aretes de aquella pulsera de cuero que portaba pues el no tenia orificios en las orejas.

-no, no hagas eso-Tikki trato de impedir las acciones de su portador.

-¿Tikki?, como lo siento-

-Iván tiene un corazón sensible, no pasara mucho para que el enojo y la tristeza lleguen otra vez y el y los seres de piedra revivirán, entonces veremos cuánto duran escondidos Lordbug y kitty Noir, cuando tenga sus miraculous no tendrán poder alguno sobre mí, nadie tendrá poder sobre mí, tendré el poder absoluto…

* * *

 **que les pareció, trate de que no fuera tan largo, ademas si quieren saber lo que pasa en los momentos que omiti, traten de imaginat el capitulo completo e intercambiar los papeles de los protagonista, es lo que yo hago...**

 **no piensen que soy fanática del chloenette o algo por el estilo, solo quiero experimentar como seria la relación de Marinette con Chloe si fueran amigas y que la rubia odiara a Adrien.**

 **¿algun review?, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios constructivos y destructivos son aceptado.**

 **sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2: orígenes parte 2

**hola... hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta alocada historia, espero les guste y sin mas que decir LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0: cambios de escena**

 **aclaraciones: miraculous las aventuras de ladybug y chat noir no me pertenecen son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

-Marinette- dijo Nathalie entrando a la habitación de la chica.

-no la vieron irse, si le pasa algo a mi hija, ustedes serán los responsables - sentenciaba Tom a su secretaria y chofer.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-eres una niña extraña, quien quiere estar en la escuela, cuando puedes quedarte en casa todo el día- Menciono Plagg

\- no entiendes Plagg, ya estoy cansada de que papá me tenga encerrada en casa, quiero conocer gente, hacer amigos, ir a una escuela normal como todos los demás-debatió la ojiazul

\- hay me estoy sintiendo débil- dramatizo Plagg.

-lo extraño es que tú comas este queso algo apestoso y que al parecer oleré a queso viejo las 24 horas-dijo la azabache mientras le daba a su kwami un trozo de camembert.

-si quieres transformarte en una súper heroína, dame mi queso apestoso amiga mía- dicho esto se oculto en el bolso de la azabache.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Lordblog, creado por Alya, trayendo las ultimas noticias sobre el gran súper héroe Lordbug, ya tiene muchas visitas, increíble no viejo-comento Nino al rubio mientras llegaban al instituto.

-pero, ¿por que confían tanto en Lordbug?, todos esos seres de piedra…- fue interrumpido

-Lordbug y Kitty Noir van a hacerse cargo-dijo con seguridad Nino.

-pero que tal si no es un súper héroe aunque todos crean que lo es- volvió a decir el rubio

-¿de qué hablas viejo? Estas decaído y triste, yo tengo algo de miedo pero Alya dice que ambos súper héroes son asombrosos, nos van a proteger a todos-ambos se fueron a su salón.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Marinette! , no hagas esto tu papa estará furioso-exclamo Nathalie, antes de que la ojiazul entrara al instituto.

-díganle que llegaron tarde, por favor-

-ahhh –suspiro Nathalie sabiendo de antemano que era difícil convencer a Marinette que cambiara de opinión.

\- hola Chloé- dijo Marinette al ver a su amiga de infancia.

\- ¡Marinetteboo! Viniste- la rubia corrió a abrazar a la azabache mientras varios chicos la rodeaban. Poco después Chloé la llevo a su salón

-mira este será tu lugar mari- señalo la segunda banca donde se encontraba Alya- muy cerca de mi-dijo mientras se sentaba delante de ella.

-gracias Chloé- agradeció la ojiazul para luego sentarse a lado de la morena

-ah, hola me llamo Marinette- extendió su mano

-¿tú eres amiga de Chloé?, verdad-menciono la morena, mientras la azabache veía lo que Chloé hacia, colocaba goma de mascar en la silla de alguien mas.

-oye, porque estás haciendo eso-pidió una respuesta Marinette.

-los chicos que se sentaron ayer aquí, necesitan un pequeño ajuste de actitud, exijo un poco de respeto eso es todo- comento la rubia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-pero es realmente necesario- dijo mientras intentaba remover la goma de mascar.

-tienes tanto que aprender sobre la cultura de la escuela, Marinetteboo, aprende de la maestra-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Nino ¿te gustaría ser un súper héroe e ir a pelear contra monstruos y villanos?-pregunto el ojiverde a su amigo.

-completamente viejo, no le tengo miedo a nadie, ¿Por qué?-

-por nada- dijo mientras sacaba la cajita hexagonal que contenía el miraculous de su mochila para introducirlo en la mochila de Nino

-¡oye!, ¿qué estás haciendo?-exclamo molesto Adrien, cuando cio que una chica estaba al parecer colocando goma de mascar en su silla.

-ah…ah… yo…- Marinette no sabía que decir.

-ya entendí, muy buen trabajo las tres, muy gracioso- comento enojado Adrien viendo como Chloé y Sabrina se reían de él.

-No, no de verdad estaba tratando de quitarlo-intento aclarar las cosas la azabache.

-¿enserio?-dijo con sarcasmo el ojiverde. -¿eres amiga de Chloé verdad?-

-¿por qué todos me dicen eso?- se dijo a si misma Marinette, para regresar a su asiento.

-Ahora entiendes con que me refería a respeto- dijo la rubia a su amiga.

-se que la he visto en alguna parte- se pregunto a sí mismo el rubio. Para que después su amigo le mostrara unas fotografías de la chica en portadas de revista de cocina y moda juvenil.

-por supuesto es hija de mi pâtisserie favorito, Tom Dupain y una chica reconocida por algunos de sus diseños-

-hija de papi, aspirante a diseñadora, modelo adolescente y amiga de Chloé, Lo lamento bro, pero olvidala-menciono Nino.

-¿por qué no le dijiste que era idea de Chloé?- pregunto Alya con algo de curiosidad.

-conozco a Chloé, desde que era niña se que no es perfecta, pero no puedo ignorarla, es mi única amiga- comento triste la azabache.

-me llamo Alya, ya es tiempo de que hagas nuevos amigos chica-extendió su mano, la cual fue aceptada inmediatamente.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-exijo el regreso salvo de mi hija- hablo por un megáfono el alcalde.

-¡papi!-chillo asustada Chloé.

-sabes que, dale la bienvenida- corazón de piedra lanzo a la rubia y esta solo pudo gritar.

-prometo ser buena con todos decir por favor y gracias-suplicaba Chloé. Pero al momento fue atrapada por Lordbug.

-no prometí nada-menciono al ver que estaba a salvo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lordbug algo confundido por la repentina respuesta de la rubia.

-podemos atacar-dio la orden el agente Roger.

-alto no los ataquen, saben que eso será peor- dijo Lordbug.

-háganse a un lado, dejen que los profesionales hagan su trabajo, ustedes fallaron- contesto el oficial Roger.

-tiene razón, si hubiera capturado el akuma de corazón de piedra nada de esto habría pasado, no soy el indicado para este trabajo-comento decaído Lordbug a kitty Noir.

-no, se equivoca sin ti ella ya no estaría aquí y sin nosotros no lo lograrían hay que demostrárselo, confía en mí-le dio ánimos kitty Noir al chico.

-de acuerdo-

-habitantes de parís escuchen con atención soy Hawk Moth, Lordbug, kitty Noir, denme los pendientes de Catarina y la sortija gato, ya le hicieron mucho daño a esta gente inocente-

-muy buen intento Hawk Moth, pero sabemos quién es el chico malo aquí, no vamos a cambiar los papeles, sin ti, ninguno de esta victimas se hubieran transformado en villano, Hawk Moth, no importa cuánto tiempo nos tome te vamos a encontrar y nos entregara tu miraculous- es hora de terminar con la maldad-menciono el chico mientras atrapaba las mariposas que formaban el rostro de Hawk Moth.

-déjenme hacerles una promesa no importa quien quiera lastimarlos, Lordbug y kitty Noir harán todo para mantenerlos a salvo- dijo el chico mientras liberaba a las mariposas.

-wow, al chico que esté detrás de esa mascara lo amo tanto- dijo asombrada kitty Noir por la valentía de ese chico.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-hola- dijo Marinette a Adrien, pero este al verla solo miro a otro lado, lo que hizo que la chica se sintiera triste, abrió su paraguas, pero antes de irse le hablo al chico- solo quería que supieras , que estaba intentando quitar la goma de mascar, te lo juro, nunca había estado en una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos, esto es… nuevo para mí- termino diciendo viéndolo a los ojos, azul y verde chocaron, lo que provoco algo nuevo en el rubio.

Estaba lloviendo por lo que la azabache decidió darle su paraguas al rubio, pero al querer dárselo este se cerró en su cabeza-ah jajajajaja- ambos se rieron, después del pequeño accidente la chica le dio su paraguas, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco -hasta mañana- se despidió la chica.

-por… por supuesto, nos… nos vemos ma…mañana, porque estoy tartamudeando-comento el rubio.

-Oye creo tener una idea- hablo Tikki la pequeña kwami, lo que hizo que su portador se avergonzara.

-primer día de escuela y ya tenemos dos tortolos-ahora Plagg quien hablo con su portadora.

-Claro que no, solo es un amigo, ah… un amigo-aseguro la chica, pero al decir amigo algo cálido se instalo en su corazón. Después subió al coche y se fue a su casa, al igual que Adrien a la suya con el paraguas en mano pensando en la hermosa chica.

-excelente elección maestro-menciono wazzy.

-los dos están hechos el uno para el otro-termino asegurando el maestro fu.

* * *

 **y aqui el capitulo de hoy...**

 **saludos a:**

 **nahisasuhias(gracias por seguir esta historia)**

 **camisv (espero te siga gustando la historia y gracias por seguirla)**

 **SkyHell(gracias por tu comentario, yo pienso que Tom se veria monisimo con el traje de Hawk Moth)**

 **Lady gincloud (muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que la historia te haya gustado)**

 **gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, sus comentarios alegran mi dia.**

 **algun review, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones constructivas y destructivas son aceptadas. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3: clima tempestuoso

**he vuelto...XD bueno despues de mucho tiempo he aqui el nuevo capitulo, redoble de tambores por favor... clima tempestuoso. sin mas LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0= cambios de escena.**

 **declaimer: miraculous las aventuras de ladybug y chat noir no me pertenecen son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

-hola bro te tengo una increíble noticia, adivina quien se está tomando fotos en el parque- dijo Nino mostrando su celular al rubio.

-¡AHORA! Marinette está en el parque ahora mismo- comento emocionado el rubio

-mientras hablamos- completo Nino

-¿Qué le voy a decir?- pregunto algo alterado el rubio

-lo que siempre se dice, Marinette yo… ah…bueno…te…esto…- se burlo el moreno de su amigo

-hey, yo no hago todo eso - pidió Adrien avergonzado

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Manón

-Ups, olvide este pequeño problema- comento avergonzado Adrien.

-¿y, quien es ella?-siguió preguntando Nino

-es Manón, hija de una amiga de mi mamá, la cuidare todo el día... ¡NO!, no puedo salir- se altero el rubio

-viejo, otro favor al que no te pudiste negar-

-no…pude…negarme…- dijo apenado el ojiverde.

-escucha, no hay problema yo cuidare a la pequeñita por ti- dio una solución el moreno

-gracias, pero yo soy responsable de ella, además no te haría eso, ella es… un bello ángel-apenas termino la frase Manón había hecho de las suyas.- Manón eso no, ven acá- pedía el ojiverde tratando de controlar a la pequeña.

-tranquilo Adrien, yo suelo ayudar a mis vecinos a cuidar a sus hijos lo que me hace un experto- menciono el chico.

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto la niña al moreno

-yo soy el poderoso mago de oz, disfrazado de un increíble y guapo chico, concedo deseos a los monitos que se portan bien- comento el moreno a la niña.

-jajaja… no te creo…o si-contesto Manón algo confundida.

-ahora vamos todos al parque-comento feliz el rubio.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-muy bien vamos a caminar por ahí, muy tranquilos como si solo estuviéramos pasando el rato- explico relajado su plan Adrien a Nino y a Manón.

-¿y luego?- pregunto Nino

-y luego, le invitare un helado después de la sesión de fotos, luego nos casaremos, viviremos felices en una hermosa casa, tendremos dos hijos, no tres hijos y un perro, no sin perros, tal vez un gato, bueno seguiré pensando en ello o un hámster ella adora los hámsteres –termino su ensoñación el rubio.

-dejémoslo en que íbamos pasando por ahí y vemos si podemos invitarle un helado- dijo Nino provocando que Adrien se avergonzara un poco.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-hola espectadores, este es el ultimo pronostico para el primer día de verano, parece que mamá naturaleza cambio de planes, ¡las vacaciones de verano terminan oficialmente!- menciono clima tempestuoso.

-ya se acabo pero si me veo my bien en traje de baño-dijo Lordbug para aligerar el ambiente.

Kitty Noir se sonrojo un poco- yo pienso que también el rojo con puntos negros te queda bien, My Lord…eh… digo donde estará la villana…- Lordbug se sonrojo por el cumplido y kitty Noir se puso nerviosa eso lo había pensado o la había dicho se regaño a sí misma - pero ahora sabemos dónde encontrar a clima tempestuoso- menciono la gatita regresando al tema y para volver a la acción.

-prepárense para el peor clima de la historia- habla el akuma mientras que el dúo llegaba a la televisora.

-se me hace conocida- dijo Lordbug al ver una imagen de Aurore Beauréal.

-es ella, el akuma debe de estar en su paraguas- menciono kitty Noir.

-en el mundo de clima tempestuoso hay temporada de invierno eternamente-

-es una grabación- dijo la gatita cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa. Pues al adentrarse en donde creían se encontraba la villana no había nadie.

-jajajajaja- se escucho una risa malvada mientras se iba la luz.

-todo está saliendo grandioso de acuerdo al plan, pronto los miraculous serán míos, tráelos aquí- hablo Hawk Moth con clima tempestuoso, mientras esta salía del lugar.

-no puede ser la muñeca de nieve está huyendo- dijo kitty Noir, mientras veía como el akuma se iba y Lordbug tropezaba- escucho a mi caballero en apuros-

-hay quienes no tenemos visión nocturna- recalco el chico Catarina.

-no tienes que ver solo confía en mí-recalco kitty, mientras tomaba su mano e iban tras el akuma.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-perfecto van a eliminarnos, pero al menos estaremos secos- dijo kitty Noir en forma de broma, pues el lucky charm les otorgo una toalla.

-granizo- invoco el akuma, mientras la gatita usaba su bastón para proteger a ambos.

-¿Qué planes tienes para recuperar el akuma?, el brazo me está empezando a doler-hablo la gatita a Lordbug.

-ves la señal de ahí, úsala-puso en marcha su plan.

-entendido. / ¡Cataclismo!/, oye loquita fría es todo lo que tienes-se burlo kitty Noir del akuma.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡estoy listo para las fotos!-dijo el rubio, recobrando el aliento.

-aguarda, ¿Quién ese angelito?- pregunto el fotógrafo, señalando a Manón.

-¡bellísimo, magnifico, perfecto, asombroso, maravilloso!- mostraba su entusiasmo el fotógrafo ante las poses que sus modelos asían, mientras Nino y Adrien veían a Marinette y Manón compartir un momento agradable. Aunque al parecer la pequeña le tomo cariño a la diseñadora y quien sabe tal vez se convierta en su próxima niñera.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, reviews, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios constructivos y destructivos son aceptados.**

 **si tienen una sugerencia sobre el capitulo que quieren leer proximamente no duden en comentarlo.**

 **ahora, necesito ayuda e analizado el capitulo burbujeo, pero al hacer el cambio en esta historia hay un problema, ademas si quiero que el fic tenga una segunda parte basada en la segunda temporada de MLB tiene que haber una relacion.**

 **1\. dejar el capitulo como el cumple de adrien y dar una modificacion alocada a este capitulo.**

 **2\. hacer el capitulo como el cumple de marinette**

 **idea**

 **espero sus comentarios**

 **saludos:**

 **Guest** me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y bueno voy a tener en cuenta tu consejo aun son los primeros capítulos así que no te preocupes trabajare en ello.

 **Laura99** hola que bueno que la historia te gusto tratare de actualizar pronto aunque los episodios son largos trato de hacerlo algo cortos.

 **nahisasuhias** hola un gusto, que bien que te haya gustado el fic, espero seguir leyendo mas comentarios tuyos. Saludos.

 **bueno sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4:burbujeo

**he vuelto otra vez aquí las traigo el capitulo 4 de la alocada historia.**

 **aclaraciones: este capitulo trata sobre el cumpleaños de marinette por lo que fue modificado de acuerdo al capitulo que corresponde.**

 **0-0-0-0-0= cambios de escenario**

 **y sin mas que decir LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

-¡ feliz cumpleaños !- despertó Adrien casi tirando a su kwami al tratar de levantarse y lienzo a su computadora, el chico suspiro- ah... Feliz cumpleaños Marinette- dijo a su fondo de pantalla con una voz soñadora.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡feliz cumpleaños Marinette!- dijo Plagg acercándose a ella con un trozo de Camembert.

\- ¡Plagg!, agradezco tu intención, pero, por favor aleja eso de mi nariz- dijo Marinette tapando su nariz, mientras Plagg se comía el queso de un solo bocado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- este es tu horario Marinette- dijo Natalie mientras entregaba una tableta la chica.

-gracias Natalie...- lo pensó mucho para comentárselo a la secretaria de su padre - oye mi padre te dijo algo sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños-

\- él, no cree que sea buena idea- comento la de lentes.

\- ya lo sabía- se entristeció la azabache.

\- feliz cumpleaños Marinette- dijo para retirarse.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Marinette, enserio tu padre es tan aguafiestas, pensé que al menos recordaría cuando era joven- comentó Nino, el cual estaba con la azabache acompañándola mientras llegaban por ella.

\- creo que ya era aguafiestas desde entonces... bueno al menos lo intente.-

\- es tu cumpleaños Marinette, insiste- dijo Nino- por cierto ¿y Alya?-

\- me dijo que tenía un pendiente-

\- ¡tú puedes!, ¡tú puedes! - animaba Alya a Adrien.

\- ¡sí!, yo puedo- se animaba a sí mismo el rubio.

\- ¿sabes?, tendré que conversar con tu papá- aconsejo el moreno.

\- no creo que cambie de opinión- menciono la ojiazul cabizbaja.

\- yo... Yo no puedo- dijo Adrien al ver la conversación de Nino y Marinette.

\- ah- suspiro la morena al ver el estado del rubio- no, no puedes Adrien lo has intentado toda la mañana, crees que no me había dado cuenta, por eso vine a ayudarte , ¡hazlo ahora! - empujo al rubio directo a su amiga.

\- oh...Hola- dijo Adrien algo apenado por su entrada algo peculiar.

\- ah, hola- devolvió el saludo la azabache algo confundida.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- oye, estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo, ¡es el cumpleaños de Marinette!- dijo enojada Chloé al ver la escena que se realizaba afuera del instituto.

\- ah, sí - contesto Sabrina

\- Agh, tengo que hacer todo yo sola-

\- yo...yo quería darte un...- estaba nervioso el ojiverde. Mientras Chloé se posicionaba junto a él.

\- aah- bostezo la rubia- fuera de aquí - empujo al chico- ¡feliz cumpleaños Marinette!- abrazo a la azabache.

\- sí, gracias Chloé-

\- recibiste el regalo que te envíe- comentó Chloé.

\- ah, ¿no?-dudosa respondió Marinette.

\- ah, esos mensajeros, de seguro pesaba y tuvieron que regresar para que los ayudara otro chico, ¡inútiles!, me asegurare que lo recibas esta noche- término por decir la rubia.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-am... Hola yo soy compañero de Marinette y yo am... Ya dije eso...- dijo Adrien mostrando el regalo y una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- déjalo en el buzón- se oyó la voz de Natalie, mientras el buzón se abría y Adrien metía el regalo.

\- espero que le guste- dijo el chico a Alya.

\- ¿firmaste la nota?- pregunto la morena.

-Ahg- se quejo el chico por el error que cometió.

\- niño, rubio tenias que ser- regaño la morena.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Marinette, no ha llegado aún- dijo Tom, al ver a Nino.

\- vine a hablar con usted amigo... Digo señor- corrigió enseguida el de lentes.

\- conmigo- volvió a hablar Tom Dupain.

\- se que usted no quiere que Marinette tenga una fiesta, pero es su cumpleaños amigo... Digo señor es lo único que quiere- pidió Nino.

-no, no insistas- recalco el hombre.

\- pero, ella se porta bien, nunca falta a clases, siempre hace lo que dice, sesión de fotos para las portadas de sus recetarios, su pasión por el diseño, esgrima, chino, piano- enumero Nino todas las cosas que Marinette realizaba para complacer a su padre.

\- Nino, viniste- dijo Marinette al ver al moreno con su Papá.

\- lo que sea por mi amiga-

\- sea amable amigo... Digo señor, por favor- pidió el moreno.

Tom Dupain no le gusto la petición de Nino, lo cual pudo reconocer la azabache - olvidarlo Nino, no importa-

\- escuche, yo decido lo que es bueno para mi hija y ahora decido que usted es una mala influencia para ella y no es bienvenido en esta casa, váyase ahora- hablo el hombre bigotudo

\- padre, Nino solo trataba de hacer algo bueno por mi- trato de cambiar la decisión de su padre pero el moreno se retiro enfadado por la reacción del progenitor de su amiga.

Marinette siguió a Nino a la entrada - Nino espera, mi padre es muy obstinado, es mejor no atravesarse en su camino.-

-pero no es justo Marinette es duro y anticuado-

\- gracias de todos modos- agradeció con tristeza la chica.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- vaya, fue una comida de cumpleaños para recordar... Si... - menciono con sarcasmo la azabache a sí misma. - ¿Natalie, padre?- pregunto pero todo estaba en silencio. Por lo que salió de su casa.

\- Hey, hey, cumpleañera, papi no está y cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta- hablo burbujeo.

\- ¡Nino!- exclamo la chica a ver que el akumatizado era su amigo.

\- No, soy burbujeo y traje a tus amigos con una sola intención, ¡festejar! Ahora que comience la fiesta-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¿cuál es el problema?, tranquila tienes la fiesta que siempre quisiste- menciono el kwami de la destrucción.

\- pero Nino esta hechizado, tengo que ayudarlo- hablo la azabache.

\- tal vez esta sea tu única oportunidad, hay que divertirnos mientras tu padre está lejos, luego salvamos a Nino, le quitamos el akuma y todo estará bien- planeo Plagg.

\- está bien, tienes razón, tal vez sea el único día de mi vida que haga lo que yo quiera- dijo convencida Marinette.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- está usando mi bufanda- dijo Adrien a Alya emocionado al ver que su regalo lo portaba la chica.

\- hola amiga, que linda bufanda, que original-menciono la morena.

\- sí, pueden creer que mi papa me lo compro, es fabuloso, me había dado la misma pluma durante tres años seguidos- resumió la chica azabache.

\- vaya, creo que todos podemos cambiar, los adultos son geniales cuando menos te lo esperas- reconoció Nino al ver el regalo del padre de Marinette.

\- hablando de adultos, se que papá dijo que eras una mala influencia...-

\- no importa Marinette, somos amigos eso es lo que cuenta- eso conmovió a la azabache.

\- ¿vienes Alya?- preguntó Marinette a su mejor amiga.

\- en un momento voy- vio como ella y Nino se dirigían a la instalación- tienes que decirle que tu le regalaste la bufanda- se volvió al rubio para animarlo a decir la verdad

\- pero esta tan feliz de que su Papá se la diera, no quiero que eso cambie- menciono el rubio.

\- Adrien... Eres un gran chico y lo sabes y algún día Marinette se dará cuenta de eso, lo prometo, ahora es momento de ir a clases- afirmo la morena para dirigirse a su aula.

* * *

 **que tal, tuve que hacerlo asi para que los capítulos tengan coherencia algún review, opiniones constructivas y destructivas son aceptados y puede que suba un capitulo nuevo muy pronto sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5:copigato

**Hola queridos lectores hoy vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, copigato, si!, bueno espero que les guste y sin más LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

 **Aclaraciones: hay un cambio en el personaje de theo el escultor en este caso sera una chica llamada Teodora. Teodora la escultora.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0= cambios de escenario**

* * *

\- hola soy Marinette, no estoy pero deja tu mensaje, beep- la llamada fue enviada al buzón de voz.

-entro al correo de voz- dijo Adrien a Nino.

\- deja el mensaje, punto- ordeno el moreno.

-hola, hola, correo de voz de Marinette, soy Adrien y voy a dejarte un correo de voz para ti, así que hasta luego...- lanzo el teléfono y se sentó en la silla para ir con Nino. - ¿que?, que esperabas que le dijera, ¡hola lindura!, soy Adrien, te quiero invitar al cine, pero estoy tan loquito por ti que la única manera que puedo hablar sin tartamudear o estar embobado es por el estúpido teléfono, es ridículo ¿cierto?- relato el ojiverde actuando raro frente a su amigo.

\- si quiere dejar otro mensaje presione 1, si quiere borrar el mensaje presione 2-hablo la operadora.

-presiona 2- dijo Nino, mientras Adrien se abalanzaba sobre el teléfono y presionaba un botón.

\- mensaje guardado, adiós- termino diciendo la operadora.

-¡no!- grito el rubio al ver su error.

\- tranquilo Bro, no es tan malo como crees- Adrien lo miro - bueno si es malo, además tendrías que decirle alguno de estos días, piénsalo no más secretos-

\- El correo de voz grabo toda mi conversacion- se quejo

-¿y qué importa?- pregunto el moreno

\- le dije lindura- volvió a quejarse el rubio. - hay que evitar que escuche el mensaje, si lo oye moriré de vergüenza-

\- Bueno, si entró al correo de voz, significa que esta oocupada, ¿pero dónde estará? - pensó Nino.

\- ¡claro!, tiene esgrima después de clases, por eso no contestó y termina exactamente en 20 minutos- decía Adrien mientras señalaba un calendario con todas las actividades de la azabache.

\- oh viejo, estas completamente loco, lo sabes ¿verdad?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- tienes un mensaje nuevo- mencionó la operadora.

\- tengo que tomar agua, ahora vuelvo- dijo Marinette a su compañero de esgrima, mientras se dirigía a los casilleros.

Llego a su casillero y al abrirlo vio a un plagg completamente lleno de queso - plagg eres un goloso- lo regaño.

\- tienes un nuevo mensaje, ¡wa!- erupto el kwami.

\- bien escuchare el mensaje- reviso su celular- no conozco este numero- observó la hora- ¡hay no! Ya es tarde /transformación/-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡hola a todos! - se escucho el saludo de kitty Noir.

\- claro, hoy se reunirán Lordbug y kitty Noir, Alya me contó, de seguro ya se encuentra haya, ¿como se me pudo olvidar?- se dijo a si mismo el moreno

\- a mi también- menciono el ojiverde

\- tú nunca mencionaste ir a ese evento- cuestiono Nino.

-no... Es decir lo ¿olvide?- dijo nervioso el chico.

\- oye sobre el celular de Marinette, si esperamos...- pero antes de terminar su oración fue interrumpido.

\- si esperamos, su clase de esgrima terminara y revisara sus mensajes- explico Adrien.

\- cierto, pero prometí acompañar a Alya, lo siento-

\- no te preocupes, yo me encargo- termino por decir el rubio.

\- de acuerdo, pero alejate de los problemas- dijo Nino, mientras corría hacia el parque.

\- no tiene que estar Lordbug hoy en la celebración- ahora hablo tikki, viendo las intenciones de su portador.

\- si, pero Adrien tiene que estar en na escuela primero.-

\- pero la ceremonia es en tu honor- volvió a hablar la motita.

\- en este momento es mi honor que esta en juego- corrió directo a la escuela - estaré de regreso en 5 minutos-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- la estatua es fabulosa- halago kitty Noir

-lordbug no llegó, yo solo quería expresarle cuanto lo adoro, que sepa que todo lo que tengo esta en la estatua, que se diera tiempo para conocerme, que viera lo que tenemos en común- comento Teodora la escultura con un gran brillo en su ojos, pero eso a la gatita no le gusto.

-Oye no quiero molestarte, pero Lordbug y yo tenemos algo ¿sabes?- dijo kitty lo cual desconcertó a la escultura.

-¿encerio?- pregunto para salir de dudas.

\- si, somos asi- comento cruzando los dedos, para hacer énfasis es sus palabras lo cual molesto a la escultura.

-¿que ve Lordbug en ella? - se pregunto la chica algo molesta.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿donde estas Nino?, necesitó tu ayuda- preguntó Adrien por medio de una vídeo llamada a su amigo.

-no puedo, estoy esperando con Alya afuera del louvre por el robo de kitty noir- explico el moreno.

\- ¿Qué, alguien se robo a kitty Noir?- preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

\- no viejo, no supiste que kitty Noir se robo a la monalisa en plena luz del dia- explicó Nino a su amigo.- Lordbug tiene que hacer algo y Alya no se lo quiere perder- corto la llamada.

\- Kitty Noir nunca haría nada para lastimar a alguien y mucho menos ser una ladrona- pensó Adrien, mientras se preparaba para transformarse- / tikki, puntos fuera/-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- kitty Noir, ¿que sucede?- pregunto Lordbug por medio de su yoyo.

\- tu sabes que soy inocente verdad My Lord- respondió la gatita mientras huía de la policía.

\- no juegues, esto es serio- regaño el chico a kitty Noir.

-voy a encontrar a la verdadera culpable, para salvar mis siete vidas.- recalco la gatita a su compañero.

-¡entrégate kitty Noir!- pedía la policía mientras ella huía.

-¿no vas a ir tras ella?- pregunto el agente Roger a Lordbug.

\- ah, se lo dejare a los expertos.- respondió el rubio para luego retirarse del lugar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- si quieres mi opinión, yo diría que la ladrona fue akumatizada- dijo plagg mientras se comía un trozo de queso y su portadora se ocultaba.

\- creo que se quien es, ves este palo de paleta, es de la escultora, porque no me di cuenta que esa celosa se atravesaría en mi camino- teorizó la azabache.

\- el tuyo o el suyo- se burlo el kwami.

\- ja, ja, que simpático- uso el sarcasmo la azabache con su kwami.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Lordbug, date prisa tengo a la impostora, nos vemos en el taller de Theodora- comunicó la copigato a través del bastón de kitty Noir.

\- Ahí estaré en 30 segundos - respondió el rubio.

-¡no vengas Lordbug!, es una trampa- gritaba kitty mientras el akuma hablaba con el héroe.

\- demasiado tarde, Lordbug viene para acá como yo lo planie-

\- no lo engañarás, el me conoce muy bien - comentó la gatita a la akumisada.

-Yo también lo conozco muy bien, de aquí en adelanteme amara a mí, no a ti- amenazo el akuma.

-¿a mi?, es cierto me ama, por eso es que debes revelar tu identidad - trato de persuadir a la copigato.

-copigato, deja las tonterías y tráeme a kitty Noir y su miraculous- hablo Hawk Moth con su akuma.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-mira Alya, busque mi celular un millón de veces - dijo Marinette a su amiga cuando encontró su celular cerca de su mochila.

\- chica tienes que descansar, que tal si saliendo vamos al cine- ofreció la morena, Nino escucho esto y decidió ayudar a su amigo dándole un empujón para salir con sus amigas.

\- oigan chicas, podemos ir con ustedes- preguntó el moreno.

-claro que si- respondió Alya, lo cual alegro a Marinette por pasar un tiempos con sus amigos y emociono mucho a Adrien.

\- !oh, si! - la emoción hizo que diera un salto.

* * *

 **que tal... un nuevo capitulo de esta historia de cambio y bueno también actualice mi otra historia el misterio de los piratas espero que tambien puedan leerlo próximamente en esta historia quiebratiempo. la verdad es divertido hacer cambio de roles.**

 **algun reviews, quejas, sugerencias son aceptadas y sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6: Quiebratiempo

**Hola, hola como ven trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible y varios capítulos para así también avanzar con mi otra historia el misterio de los piratas...**

 **Bueno menos Bla, Bla… y mas acción con ustedes quiebratiempo, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

\- llegaran tarde- decía Adrien a sus padres quienes celebrarían su vigésimo aniversario.

-no lo olvides hijo, la señora Chamack pasara por su nuevo vestido en treinta minutos- recordó Gabriel agreste a su hijo.

\- si, si, no hay problema, adiós- sus padres se fueron y el cerro la boutique.

\- wow veinte años de casados, ¡es muy lindo Tikki!- comento a su kwami el rubio mientras se dirigió a su cuarto.

\- el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-

\- y se queda quieto cuando haces tarea- decía mientras tomaba su libro para hacer su tarea.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- hola Alya ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Marinette mientras terminaba su tarea- por supuesto que recuerdo la apuesta entre Alix y Kim, claro que tengo el banderín... Sé que todos cuentan conmigo- Alya dijo algo más lo que hizo que Marinette se alterara un poco- en ¡quince minutos! aaa... No te preocupes ya voy en camino. ¡Ahhhh! - la chica se puso algo histérica.

-hay niña, se te olvido verdad-se burlo el gato negro.

\- noooo, bueno poquito, Y para tu información si le pedí permiso a mi Papá...- el kwami se quedo callado- tengo que irme ya que me esperan en el Trocadero-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- vamos Adrien, ¡tú puedes!, solo recuerda la formula, piensa Adrien piensa- animaba la rojiza.

\- tal vez podría hacerlo si no me estuvieras alentando con tantas palabras de estimulo-

\- jijijijiji- río algo avergonzada la kwami.

El celular del chico sonó y él contestó dejando su tarea de lado- hola Nino, ¿qué pasa?- el moreno le respondió- oh... la apuesta entre Alix y Kim, no...claro que no se me ha olvidado, en ¡CINCO MINUTOS! , tranquilo ahí estaré- el chico se apuro a guardar sus cosas y tratar de salir de su hogar para ir al Trocadero.

-Adrien, tienes que esperar a que la señora Chamack recoja su vestido-

-Ya lo sé Tikki, pero para eso falta veinte minutos, Nino me espera, además ¡Marinette estará ahí!- mencionó soñador el ojiverde.

-nunca llegarás al Trocadero en cinco minutos, está muy lejos- lo dicho por la kwami dejo pensativo al rubio.

-no es tan lejos para Lordbug /Tikki, puntos fuera/-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-y si la arreglamos- trato de dar una solución Adrien para arreglar el reloj de Alix.

-es antiguo, única en su clase, no se arregla- dijo Alix aun enfadada.

-pero debe haber una forma de que quede como estaba- insistía el chico.

-Y como eh... Regresando en el tiempo y cambiando el futuro, cuando sepas como hacerlo me avisas- enojada se alejo del rubio.

El celular del rubio sonó y vio que era una llamada de su padre- oh, oh estoy en problemas- tomo la llamada pero no se dio cuenta como un akuma paso detrás de él para ir tras Alix.

La mariposa entró en los patines de la chica - Quiebratiempo, soy Hawk Moth, te concedo el poder de vengarte de las personas que te dañaron y vuelvas en el tiempo a restaurarlo, pero debes hacerme un favor cuando llegue el momento-

\- entiendo Hawk Moth- su ropa fue remplazada por el traje de villana y pasó detrás del rubio para ir a vengarse.

Adrien se dio cuenta de eso- yo… ya debo irme Papá, no puedo hacer esperar a la señora Chamack- termino la llamada y fue tras la villana.

\- estaba jugando videojuegos- explico Gabriel a su esposa Emilie

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- debemos transformarnos ahora / Tikki puntos fuera/- terminada su transformación siguió a la villana y con su yoyo la hizo caer. Pero cerca de ellos se encontraba Rose.

-por favor ayúdame, lo arruine todo, por favor - dijo fingiendo para conseguir energía.

Rose la ayudó pero quiebratiempo solo tomo si energía- ¡NOOO!- grito Lordbug

\- dulce Rosita, siempre pensando en los otros antes que en ti- se burlo para después huir del lugar.

\- debo destruir su akuma antes que todos desaparezcan para siempre, donde rayos esta kitty- se dijo a al mismo el chico.

\- Transformación/ Plagg, garras fuera/

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un bastón toco el hombro de quiebratiempo - adivino, estamos jugando a los encantados y tú ya no estás-

\- exacto-

-no dejes que te toque- alertó el chico Catarina.

Kitty Noir esquivo el ataque de la villana - no me tocaste, tardaste un segundo-

Quiebratiempo vio a Alya grabando y la siguió tocándola y quitándole su energía.

-¡ NOOO! - grito kitty Noir al ver a su amiga así.

\- parece que ella no pierde el tiempo- comentó Lordbug- y cuantas más personas congele mas minutos tiene para volver en el tiempo-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- mantén esas manos quietas- dijo Lordbug atando el yoyo alrededor de las manos de quiebratiempo. Pero ella lo jalo hacia donde estaba y la marca del akuma hizo presencia en su rostro.

\- es hora quiebratiempo, ¡quítale los miraculous!, ¡los aretes!- estiró su mano hacia la muñeca del chico donde estaban los aretes pero antes de tocar al chico alguien se interpuso.

\- kitty Noir ¡NOOO! -

\- wow, seis minutos en una, fueron sus nueve vidas, debo irme, el pasado me espera-

Hawk Moth hablo- Quiebratiempo el miraculous, ¡quítale el anillo a kitty Noir antes que desaparezca!- ella iba a obedecer pero Lordbug no se lo iba a permitir.

\- quiero ver que lo intentes-

Hawk Moth se enojo- tranquilo Hawk Moth tengo un gran plan-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-misión cumplida- celebró la kwami.

\- dirás misión número uno cumplida, es hora de la numero dos / Tikki, puntos fuera/

-tenemos suficiente velocidad, vamos con todo por Lordbug y Kitty Noir- dijo una de las villanas.

\- y cuando tengamos la energía de esos dos-

\- será suficiente para volver en el tiempo-

\- y salvar nuestro reloj- ambas ahora iban tras los héroes.

\- creí que las estábamos persiguiendo- comento la gatita, para ponerse en guardia. Pero un yoyo izo su presencia tirando a los akumas.

-necesitan ayuda- hablo otro Lordbug

\- gracias- contestó el otro

\- aah... Dos Lordbugs, estoy en el cielo- fantaseo la gatita.

Ambos chicos se miraron para rodar los ojos y pensar que la chica no tenía remedio - están locas con sus patines en línea- dijo un Lordbug.

\- imparables en el suelo-

-¿y… qué tal si no están en el suelo?- comentó kitty Noir dándole una idea a ambos chicos.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Hola... Y... ¿tuvieron un lindo aniversario?- pregunto el rubio

\- si, aunque hubo una llamada extraña- comentó Gabriel poniendo su cara seria lo cual puso algo nervioso a Adrien.

-mmm... Si, la señora Chamack, lamento haberla hecho esperar papá-explico.

\- la próxima vez, por favor espera a la persona en la boutique y no en tu cuarto jugando videojuegos- Emilie aconsejo a su hijo.

\- bien, porque tu mamá tiene razón, solo hay un Adrien y contamos para siempre con él- dicho esto todos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

 **lo se, lo se a todos nos gustaría que Adrien tuviera a su familia completa pero aquí lo podemos ver aunque para Marinette no es lo mismo pero bueno dejemos lógica atrás y empecemos con la locura pronto subiré otro capitulo y sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7: Faraón

**Hey! Miraculers he aquí el capítulo faraón, como le había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, voy a tratar de publicar mas capítulos en una sesión…**

 **Bueno espero lo disfruten y sin más que decir LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

\- aguarden, porque daremos un paseo- Alya se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el libro que se cayó y lo tomo- que loco, lo que tenemos aquí es un libro de historia de primer grado y yo lo porque tengo el mismo libro, acaso nuestro querido Lordbug es un estudiante de preparatoria en la vida real-

\- wow, te lo dije desde el primer día Tikki, soy un completo desorden- se lamentaba Adrien.

-lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos cambiar lo que paso, debemos seguir adelante, Alya no debe saber quién eres, tú sabes lo persistente que puedes ser con su blog dedicado a Lordbug y Kitty Noir-

-¿pero cómo?, tal vez no estoy hecho para ser Lordbug- se quejo el chico.

-tú eres el elegido Adrien, todo se solucionará créeme, todos tiene un pasado del que pueden aprender- Tikki escribió algo en la computadora- esto te mostrara porque- en la pantalla del ordenador apareció la imagen de un faraón.

\- una exhibición egipcia, sobre el faraón Tutankhamón, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Alya y mi libro?- confusión reflejaba su rostro.

\- debes convencer a Alya de ir contigo, asegúrate de que lleve el libro, dile que encontraste algo sobre Lordbug y Kitty Noir- aconsejo la rojiza.

\- ¿en el museo?- dudó del chico

\- ya verás- le insistió la kwami.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¡es una locura!, que probabilidad hay que tengamos el mismo libro de texto, tal vez estamos en la misma escuela- teorizaba Marinette la cual estaba viendo el nuevo vídeo del Lordblog.

-¿entonces lo conocerías? Y ¿por qué molestarse con los chicos, si puedes disfrutar de esto? - el kwami mostró su queso para después comérselo.

\- Iugh, número uno, porque los chicos no apestan a ese queso viejo-

\- como quieras, tú te lo pierdes- el kwami se comió otro trozo de Camembert.

\- lo único que pierdo es el apetito- dijo la chica al ver a su kwami comer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

\- deja eso- dijo Adrien a Alya pues intentaba sacar el libro de Lordbug de su mochila- voy a enseñarte el secreto que encontré sobre Lordbug y Kitty Noir- nervioso Adrien jalo a Alya para que mirara el papiro.

\- ya era hora, espero que sea digno del blog-

Por otro lado Hawk Moth había encontrado a su próxima víctima- Faraón, soy Hawk Moth te acabo de dar el mágico poder de los dioses antiguos y debes hacer me un favor muy sencillo-

\- mi preciosa Nefertiti, volverá a la vida- menciono Jalil Kubdel para ser akumisado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- oh, wow, me encantan los cambios de cara, puedes usar eso- se burlo Plagg al ver al villano a través del Lordblog, pero Marinette no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Transformación / Plagg, garras fuera /-

\- sabes que eso es considerado robo- dijo Lordbug al villano quien tomaba el papiro y el cetro de Tutankhamón.

\- en realidad estoy recuperando lo que me corresponde por derecho- se justifico.

\- tal vez si fueras el faraón real, pero no lo eres- el chico se puso en pose de batalla pero vio a Alya y le hizo señas para que se ocultara.

Alya seguía grabando - miren a Lordbug, si estoy soñando no me despierten - vio las señas del chico- Lordbug me saludo, ¡qué emoción!, ¿no lo creen?-

-Sejmet, dame tu fuerza- exclamo el faraón, para así dirigirse a las barras de metal que aseguraban el museo, pero afuera lo esperaba Kitty Noir.

\- que amable de tu parte abrir la puerta para mí- menciono la chica que hacia una reverencia para entrar al lugar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¡Faraón!, dijo Lordbug y Kitty Noir, cinco mil años atrás- exclamo sorprendida Alya pues el papiro que el faraón tenia mostraba a un chico con un traje rojo con puntos negros y a una chica con un traje de gato negro.

\- todos tiene un pasado del que pueden aprender- dijo Lordbug al ver lo que Alya transmitía.

\- bueno, la verdad no te pareces más de tres mil años- la gatita se río por lo que dijo, aunque ella no podía creer lo que el villano dijo.

\- ahora sabemos porque soy más inteligente que tú- contra atacó el rubio.

-¡Oye!- se quejo la azabache

El sacrificio daba comienzo -yo el faraón te ofrezco a ti Ra, a ella en sacrificio- señalo a Alya- para el regreso de Nefertiti, me inclino ante ti y te presento este obsequio con la compañía de mis momias y te pedimos el regreso seguro de la princesa Nefertiti, ¡ despierta Nefertiti, despierta!-

\- ¡Lordbug!, ¡Kitty Noir! – gritaba Alya.

\- tenemos que salvarla antes que termine el ritual o Alya desaparecerá para siempre- el rubio trataba de no mostrase nervioso.

\- ¿qué debemos hacer?- pregunto la gatita.

\- encárgate de las momias, mientras detengo al faraón-

\- porque yo tengo que lidiar con esos monstruos, mientras tú tranquilamente lidias con el – algo enfadada la azabache le recrimino al rubio.

\- porque soy el único que puede capturar su akuma y porque eres la más valiente de los dos- coqueteo un poco Lordbug, para retirarse y salvar a Alya.

\- Claro, se que tu no piensas eso pero fingiré que si-

Las momias llevaban a Alya al Louvre donde el rayo la llevaría al dios Ra - ¡oigan ustedes! Bolas de venda, que les parece si envolvemos esto- exclamo Kitty desde un poste.

-¡Kitty Noir!- se entusiasmo la morena.

\- ¡deténgala! -Ordeno el akuma, las momias acataron las órdenes y corrieron tras la heroína.

\- enserio, es lo más rápido que corren- se burlo la chica.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-/lucky charm/- invoco su poder el héroe.- un traje de Catarina- se dijo confundido.

\- esa es nuestra última esperanza-

Lordbug vio los aretes - tengo una idea, es tu turno Kitty Noir-

\- esa ofrenda no es suficiente para Nefertiti- hablo Kitty Noir al faraón.

\- ¡oye! Muchas gracias- se quejo la morena.

-muy tarde Kitty Noir el ritual ya comenzó- menciono faraón.

\- libera a Alya y ofréceme a mí en su lugar, no sería esa la venganza más dulce, cinco mil años después, al final Lordbug y yo somos los únicos que te han alejado de Nefertiti todos estos años, sin mí, te sería fácil vencer a Lordbug-

-es cierto, serías una ofrenda más preciosa que esta mortal- pensó el faraón.- Horus dame tus alas-

-¿enserio?- se pregunto Alya, faraón la hizo a un lado, tirándola en el acto para poner a Kitty Noir- me disculpan pero yo soy un excelente material de sacrificio-

\- quitarle su miraculous, ¡el anillo!- hablo Hawk Moth.

\- tu ganas faraón- fingió que se quitaba el anillo, pero en el descuido del akuma le quito el medallón - quieres mi miraculous y el de Lordbug, ve por el- tiro los aretes que venían en el disfraz que les fue otorgado.

\- ve por el- faraón atrapo lo aretes pero vio que fue engañado- juguetes, me engañaste.

Kitty Noir rompió el medallón, el akuma salió volando y ella bajo por el museo - tu turno My Lord-

\- no mas maldades para ti pequeño akuma, yo te libero del mal- atrapo a la mariposa- te tengo, adiós mariposita- lanzo el traje se Catarina al cielo- miraculous Lordbug-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- no entiendo, yo sé que no tengo cinco mil años de edad ¿cierto?- trato de convencerse a si mismo y a su kwami- pero quién era ese chico con el traje de Catarina en el papiro- toco la imagen que tenía en su libro de historia.

\- los kwamis como yo y súper héroes como tú siempre han existido- explico la motita.

\- entonces no eres tú la del papiro- señalo una imagen de Tikki.

-¿tú qué crees?- preguntó riéndose la kwami

\- pues tampoco te pareces de cinco mil años- dijo al rubio a su kwami frotando su cabecita.

\- bueno, no los tengo, tengo muchos más y soy la kwami que ha cuidado de cada uno de las ladybugs y Lordbugs desde el principio- relato Tikki.

\- debes de haber conocido a Lordbugs menos distraídos y tímidos que yo- dijo Adrien algo triste.

\- cada Lordbug es diferente- contesto la kwami.

\- sí, eso pensé- susurro el ojiverde cabizbajo.

\- Adrien, tu eres diferente, pero en el sentido de sorprendente, valiente, impredecible, con un gran potencial, aprendes rápido- enumero las virtudes de su portador.

\- ¿enserio?-

\- si- respondió la kwami- mejor te duermes, recuerda que tienes examen de historia mañana-

\- hay si, lo bueno es que es del antiguo Egipto.- el chico apago la luces para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Hey! Que tal, pensaron que Lordbug iba a ser sacrificado o algo alocado pues ¡no! Soy mala XD, ok, no, les agrado o no.**

 **¿Algún review? Comentarios buenos y malos son aceptados también quesos y galletas para los kwamis.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y sin más que decir cambio y fuera.**


	8. Chapter 8: señor pichón

**Hola lectores, lo prometido es deuda, un año en fanfiction y celebrando a lo grande… he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Señor pichón la trama esta modificada para dar sentido a la pasión de Marinette por la moda, cambiaron sus vidas pero no del todo sus gustos. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido mis otra historia? ¿Ya las leyeron? Bueno dejemos eso para después, sin más LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION…**

* * *

Salón de clase de Miss Bustier.

El Sr. Damocles habla en frente de toda la clase.- Tienen un día para trabajar en su prenda de moda y debe ser su propio diseño. En diez horas las presentaciones serán juzgadas ni más ni menos que por el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, el padre de nuestro alumno Adrien Agreste. De hecho, Adrien vestirá el diseño ganador en su próxima sesión de fotos. Y el tema de este año será bombines.

-¿bombines?- se dijo a si misma algo confusa, Chloé Le hace señas negativas a Adrien para luego sonreírle a Marinette

Patio del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Marinette busca en su libreta de diseños.

Marinette Busca en su cuaderno dibujos de bombines - bombines, bombines, bombines, bombines... ¡No he diseñado nunca un bombín! tengo sombreros de copa, gorras e incluso cascos, ¿quieres una boina? Yo te la hago. ¿Un sombrero? ¡No hay problema!, ¡pero un bombín! No sé porqué lo pienso, voy a hacer el ridículo allí de todas formas. Tropezaré con mi bombín, me caeré sobre el señor Agreste y pensará que soy patética. Nunca seré una diseñadora famosa. ¡Mi vida se ha acabado! – dramatizo la azabache mientras se imaginaba lo que su torpeza ocasionaría.

\- ¿Todo por un bombín? Déjame ver tus bocetos niñ coge el cuaderno de bocetos de Marinette- Veamos, tiene que haber algo por aquí.-

\- Déjalo, soy un desastre. Al final lo echaré todo a perder.-

\- Vaya, Alya, esos diseños son increíbles. No sabía que tuvieras tanto talento.- halago Adrien a la morena.

\- Ehm... gracias, Adrien, pero no son míos, estos diseños tan geniales son de Marinette, ¿a que son buenos?-

\- Pu…es eres increíble, Marinette- suspiro enamorado Adrien pero volvió en si rápidamente, aclarando su garganta- creo que tienes posibilidades de ganar.

Bueno, me gustan los diseños. La moda es mi pasión- explico la azabache- ¿y a ti?

-ahh bueno no se mucho de diseño pero soy modelo de mi padre así que ¿me gustan los diseños?...que -Alya le hace señas en señal de apoyo-¿Van hacia arriba? -Alya sigue haciéndole señas- Pero no mucho. En fin, arg... tienes mucho talento Marinette.

-gracias- asintió la azabache

-De nada y suerte. Tal vez lleve tu bombín en la sesión de fotos de mi padre. -Se despide y se va un poco sonrojado.

-¿has oído? ¡Adrien cree que puedes ganar! -Marinette y Alya se ponen a gritar de alegría.

-¿Has visto que impresionado estaba Adrien con los diseños de Marinette?- dijo Sabrina a Chloé.

-¡Claro que lo he visto!, Marinette es una excelente diseñadora, es la mejor, ¿pero Adrien? no es lo mejor para ella, ni siquiera Gabriel agreste, ella puede buscar a otro diseñador que la guie…pero ni hablar, cuando vea lo bueno que es mi diseño y que ambas estamos conectadas se convencerá de que necesitamos algo mejor que un simple diseñador dueño de boutique.- argumento Chloé que no le gusto nada la escena que se llevo hace unos segundos.

\- Oh, claro que sí, Chloé, eres brillante- alago Sabrina a la rubia- tu bombín será igual al de Marinette, genial y brillante, pero ¿cómo harás uno igual al de ella?-

\- En cuanto consiga ese cuaderno de bocetos, ella y yo seremos únicas- Mirando a Marinette y Alya.

-Alya estaba Mirando su teléfono móvil- Quedan nueve horas para la presentación.

-¡Ahg! Tengo que irme y buscar inspiración, ¡nos vemos! -Marinette se choca contra el muro debido a que estaba distraída y se va corriendo

Guarida de Hawk Moth. La ventana se abre.

\- Debo encontrar una nueva víctima mis pequeños y endiablados leviatanes. -Las mariposas comienzan a volar- Iré a por Lordbug y Kitty Noir, sus miraculous tienen que ser míos.

Jardines del Trocadero. Marinette está sentada, mirando hacia la Torre Eiffel mientras dibuja el boceto del bombín.-Es difícil ser creativa bajo presión.-

-Tú salvas el mundo bajo presión, diseñar un sombrero es pan comido para ti.- comento Plagg dentro del bolso de la chica.

-Como un pan francés, estiloso y redondeado. -Se ríe y Marinette comienza a hacer distintos bocetos y se fija en un señor que les da pan a las palomas.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días! ¡Qué deliciosa mañana!- Xavier saludaba a las palomas y Una de ellas se posa en su brazo - Oh, Edgar. Eres precioso. ¡Fantástico! Un vuelo genial.

\- Ratas con alas. Se lo he dicho muchas veces, Señor Ramier, ¡no alimente a los pichones! Está prohibido.- regañaba el agente Roger, Sosteniendo la bolsa con pan de Xavier- ¡Si todos lo hacen, mancharán más!

-Pero, ¿quién dará de comer a mis pichones?-

-¡Todos los agentes le conocen! Le hemos detenido en todos los parques, ¡Váyase o llamaré a la autoridad! Oh, espere... Ese soy yo, ¡fuera! -Xavier se va triste

-Me da un poco de pena ese pobre hombre.- dijo Marinette.

-Que tipo más curioso, era como un pájaro humano. Si llevara un abrigo de plumas sería idéntico, jijiji- se burlo Plagg.

-¿Un abrigo de plumas? ¡Buena idea, Plagg!- emocionada empezó a diseñar.

Río Sena. Xavier Ramier se sienta en un banco triste.

\- Pobre, Señor Ramier. Sentimiento de injusticia, será una buena presa para mi akuma. -convierte una mariposa en akuma -¡Vuela, pequeño akuma, demonízalo! -el akuma se aleja volando-

Río Sena. Un akuma viene y akumatiza el reclamo de aves.- señor pichón, soy Hawk Moth. Ni este policía ni ningún agente del parque debería molestarle cuando cuida de sus amigas. ¿Qué sería de París sin los pichones y qué sería de ellas sin usted?- Xavier se ríe y se transforma señor pichón.

Jardines del Trocadero. Chloé mira a Marinette escondida mientras dibuja y hace señales a Sabrina para tome una foto al diseño de Marinette.

-¡Sí! - Ella levanta el dibujo de su diseño final y Sabrina le toma una foto.

-¡Ese sí que es un bombín!- felicito Plagg a su portadora.

-Gracias, Plagg- agradeció la ojiazul.

Sabrina Le muestra la foto a Chloé- ¡Somos geniales!-

\- ¿Somos?-

-Ah, sí, perdón. Eres genial, Chloé. ¿Cuándo vamos a- o sea, cuando vas a hacerlo?-

-¿Estropearme las uñas? De eso nada. Papá pagará a alguien para que me lo hagan.-Ella camina y Sabrina la sigue-

Habitación de Marinette. Marinette en su habitación trabaja en su sombrero y se da cuenta que falta algo.

-¿Qué estás buscando?- pregunto el gatito.

\- ¡Una pluma! ¡He olvidado poner una pluma de pichón! ¡Necesito esa pluma! -Marinette corre hasta el lugar donde había estado trabajando, toma una pluma- ¡Sí!- Cuando va de regreso accidentalmente choca con el oficial de policía.

-Perdone, señor- señor agente. -Se aleja

Calles de París. Marinette está en el coche con gorila, regresando a casa pero el coche no se mueve.

-¡Pero vamos! ¿No puede ir más rápido?-

\- Las palomas impiden el paso –escucho decir a una persona.

-¡Ah! Esto es muy raro.- vio la pantalla frente a ella.

Nadja: _Les confirmamos que los pichones han invadido Paris. Las autoridades están preocupadas por los problemas que estas aves están causando. Sí, me comunica que de un momento a otro, un tal señor pichón dará un comunicado._

\- ¡Un día sombrío, parisinos! –Gorguita- ¡Perdona por cortaros las alas, pero París es de los pichones! –Gorguita-

Marinette sale de su auto y se mezcla entre la multitud, corre hacia la estación de metro para transformarse-París nos necesita.-

Marinette: ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Los tejados. Lordbug salta de techo en techo buscando al señor pichón. Y mira las palomas formando aviones volando por el cielo.

-Vale, esto sí que es rarísimo.- se dijo Lordbug.

Kitty Noir Desde el techo- Más vale pájaro en mano... –pero es interrumpida.

Lordbug Estornuda -Soy alérgico a las plumas. -Estornuda de nuevo-

-Menuda ayuda.- se quejo la minina. Y bajo junto al moteado.

-Dímelo a mí. -Trata de estornudar pero se detiene-Los pájaros no son el único problema. Los vigilantes de los parques están desapareciendo.

-¿Qué? Hay que pillar al señor pichón cuanto antes- dijo kitty Noir

-¿Dónde buscamos?- se pregunto Lordbug.

-No sé dónde estará, pero sé cómo nos puede encontrar.- con un plan en mente kitty Noir tenía la idea perfecta.

Parque. Lordbug pretende ser un guardia, mientras kitty Noir se esconde detrás de un árbol cercano.

Lordbug empieza a bailar- ¡Sé natural, si no, no aparecerá!- regaño la gatita.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si soy natural. -Una paloma lo observa desde una estatua cercana. Luego vuela a donde está el villano.

-¿Lordbug y kitty Noir? ¡Buen trabajo, plumitas! Los pichones triunfarán. ¡Poder para las palomas!- Da un paso al frente, cayendo de lo alto de la estatua en la que estaba parado, pero los palomas crean una plataforma para detener su caída y transportarlo.

Las escaleras del hotel Le Grand Paris, Ladybug y Cat Noir bajan las escaleras corriendo.

Kitty Noir Mira su anillo-¡Tengo que irme antes de que se descubra mi identidad!-

-Claro, no sea que descubramos que hay gato encerrado.-

Kitty Noir Siendo sarcástica- ¡Ja, ja, muy gracioso! -Ambos siguen corriendo hasta llegar a una sala en la que está el alcalde y un grupo de personas observando hacia afuera

André Desesperado- ¡Oh, Lordbug, kitty Noir! ¡Perderé mucho dinero si mis invitados abandonan Paris! -El anillo de la gatita vuelve a sonar. Ella empieza a correr- Os desharéis de esas palomas, ¿no?

-¡Claro, pero antes tengo una urgencia!-

-¿Una urgencia? ¡Ah! -Señala el ascensor -Usa la suite real. -kitty Noir corre hacia el ascensor -Habrá papel, pero ¿prefieras un poco de arena? –Ríe-

-No, no. No hace falta. Pero, ¿qué tal un poquito Camembert? -El ascensor se cierra y el alcalde mira a Lordbug sin entender

Suite del hotel. El mayordomo abre la puerta y Kitty Noir entra rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento, es una urgencia! -Cierra de golpe. El mayordomo toca la puerta.

-¿Cómo desea el queso?-

-¡Rápido! - Cierra de golpe nuevamente. El mayordomo vuelve a tocar.

Mayordomo Entregándole un plato -Camembert sin pasteurizar, de dos años.

-¡Gracias! - Cierra de golpe por última vez, al tiempo que su anillo suena y su transformación se acaba.

Plagg aterriza sobre la cama luego de hacer varios giros- ¡Oh, estoy muerto! Mi cuerpecito... No puedo mover ni el bigote.

Marinette Destapando el plato de camembert- ¿Está seguro?-

Plagg se levanta de golpe y acaricia el queso- ¡Mi tesoro! -Comienza a comer.

-Date prisa, el necesita ayuda.-

Techo del Palacio. Lordbug y Kitty Noir van a ejecutar su plan.

\- Si destruimos ese reclamo de aves conseguiremos el akuma.-Observan a el señor pichón desde el techo, frente a una ventana. El villano está de espaldas - Bien, tú abres la ventana, yo lo engancho y lo suba al tejado y tú le arrancas el reclamo.- decía su plan el rubio

Kitty Noir abriendo la ventana al tiempo que Lordbug hace girar su yo-yo- Bien. El que no corre vuela. -Al abrir la ventana, la brisa lleva plumas hasta el ojiverde y éste estornuda, desconcentrando a kitty Noir y a si mismo haciendo que falle su lanzamiento. El yo-yo pasa cerca del akumatizado, alertándolo, y va a parar al suelo.

-Se acabó el factor sorpresa.- soltó el moteado

Ambos se lanzan en un ataque y caen junto al señor pichón, pero éste se lanza de espaldas y gorguita para que las palomas lo atrapen. Ellos saltan y corren hacia él. El señor pichón corre y al detenerse usa su reclamo de aves para que las palomas formen "guantes de boxeo" gigantes en sus manos.

-¡Pitas, pitas, acercaos, porque os pienso desplumar!- exclamo el ave

-¡Con mucho gusto!- el señor pichón ataca y su guante se extiende hasta golpear a kitty Noir, lanzándolo contra una jaula. Luego hace lo mismo con Lordbug.

-¡Sácanos de aquí, Lordbug! – pidió el agente Roger el señor pichón se acerca con sus guantes

\- ¡Lucky Charm! -Aparece una moneda-¿Una moneda? ¿Y qué se supone que hago con esto? -Usa su visión y las señales le indican una viga del techo, una máquina dispensadora y la moneda.

-¡No puedes comprar tu libertad! -Se lanza al ataque y arroja la esfera de palomas a Lordbug. El corre, se desliza por el suelo esquivando el ataque, al tiempo que enreda su yo-yo en la pierna de el villano y salta sobre la viga que le indicó la señal. Luego corre hacia la maquina dispensadora y usa la moneda para obtener una bolsa de palomitas.

Lanzándole la bolsa- ¡kitty Noir!  
Kitty Noir Lanza su bastón para romper la bolsa sobre el señor pichón y que las palomitas caigan sobre él.

-¡Hora de comer! -Las palomas se posan y vuelan sobre el señor pichón para comerse las palomitas y Lordbug tira de su yo-yo para elevarlo gracias a la viga en la que había enredado el yo-yo antes.

Al colgar de cabeza, señor pichón deja caer su reclamo.- ¡Mi reclamo! ¡NOO!

Habitación de Marinette. Ella termina su bombín.

¡No hay tiempo que perder, queda menos de una hora! -Ella trabaja en su bombín mientras la hora avanza

Patio del Colegio Françoise Dupont. Varios alumnos están junto a sus diseños.

Alya Llama a Marinette pero no contesta -¿Dónde se ha metido? -Observa la entrada. En ese momento llega Gabriel Agreste.

-Hola, señor Agreste. ¡Bienvenido al colegio!-

-Adrien, ven conmigo-

-¡Oh, el señor Agreste! Viene hacía aquí. -Ella y Sabrina se yerguen junto al diseño robado

-Como puede ver, señor, los alumnos han puesto su alma en sus proyectos. -En ese momento, Marinette llega corriendo

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Es el sombrero? -Señalando la caja que Marinette acababa de poner sobre el exhibidor

-Sí. ¡Voilà! - Levanta la caja para que Alya lo vea. Esta se sorprende, pero luego se percata de algo y Marinette la mira extrañada- ¿Qué?-

-Pero, es igual que el de Chloé.-

-¿Qué? -Voltea a ver, al tiempo que el director, Gabriel y Adrien llegan junto al diseño de Chloé

-Hola señor Agreste, soy Chloé. ¿Conoce a mi padre, André Bourgeois, el alcalde?-

Marinette Conteniendo la ira-¡hay! Lo ha hecho de nuevo, ¿acaso no aprendió la lección?

-¿Me encargo de ella?- pregunto Alya.

-Sé cómo resolver esto- El director, Gabriel y Adrián llegan junto a ellas

Gabriel Vuelve al diseño de la señorita Bourgeois- ¿Es una broma?-

Chloé Finge sorpresa- ¡No! Marinette y yo siempre pensamos iguales ¿no es así mari?- pone cara de ángel.

-Lamento mucho está situación, señor, pero puedo demostrar que este bombín es mi diseño original- dijo Marinette.

-Adelante.-

-Todo mi sombrero está hecho a mano, desde los bordados hasta el tejido de la cinta y el ala. Todo lo hecho yo; y además, hay un elemento especial que solo la autentica diseñadora puede conocer. Tiene mi firma. -Señala la firma. Chloé se sorprende y tira su sombrero por accidente, revelando que también tenía la firma. Chloé Sale corriendo y llorando

-Una creación exquisita. Usted tiene la mano de un verdadero sombrerero, señorita...-

Adrien Tomando el hombro de Marinette- Marinette.-

-Enhorabuena por su presentación, Marinette. Es la ganadora.-

Marinette Haciendo reverencias - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias!-

-Adrien llevará su bombín en nuestra nueva colección.

-¡Un… un gran trabajo, Marinette! -Adrien estornuda de repente.- Perdón, soy alérgico a las plumas. -Estornuda de nuevo

-Pues salud.- dijo Marinette.

-Gracias- Se aleja estornudando y Marinette salta de emoción.

-¡YUJUUUU!- celebraron Alya y la azabache.

* * *

 **Y que tal, les gusto, espero que si… ¿algún review? Todo es aceptado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Los adoro.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


End file.
